Puppets and Flying Monkeys
by epic-failure-yea-i-know
Summary: Me and my best friend kidnap a bunch of people. Rockstars, actors, wrestlers, ect. Enjoy! Inc: bvb, MCR, bill kaulitz, Kellin Quinn, Sammi doll, Dahvie vanity, the Supernatural crew, wrestlers from wwe, and others im too lazy to include. R&R m for later
1. Chapter 1

Just a crazy thing me n my bestie came up with...kidnapping awaits...I don't actually own them...yet... :D

Chapter one

The two shadowed figures laughed as the girl fell off the cliff. Ok, so they pushed her. So what? Point is, she's dead.

"Do you have your list ready?" asked the shorter of the two.

"Er..."

"Miranda!"

"Yes, yes I have it. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Good. Initiate phase one!"

Miranda's p.o.v settings, Her Basement...uh Headquarters

I watched Mikki pull out her bag Er I Meean Jared the Gay Panda.

"im pretty sure I told them to meet us here." she growled. I rolled my eyes, most likely she told them but didn't tell them what time.

"Mikxs?"

"Mhm?"

"Did you tell them what time to meet us here?" I asked. She feigned innocence and smiled. "oops." ugh! Pulling out my phone I messages Sammie to everyone to come now.

"sorry." Mikki apologized when I stuffed my phone back into my pocket. Smiling at her, I flicked her nose.

"next time tell them what time." she stuck her tongue out then squeezed me in a hug.

{20 mins later, and mikki's p.o.v}

Setting, cave off the shore of California

I smiled at my three captives. it had taken me longer than I thought to catch and bind them, but dammit I managed it! As one of them groaned in an annoying pop-ish voice, I kicked him upside the head until he was unconscious. Or dead. I wasn't sure which.

Yes, I had managed to capture the Bieber, Andy Biersack, and Gerard Way. GO ME! *does happy dance*

While I adored Andy and Gerard, Justin-friggen-Bieber was just there so my best friend and I could torture him and have some fun. Eeeeeeevil fun.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Andy's smexii voice. I grinned at the hotness and said in reply:

"Because I have a list. A devious, dirty, evil, wonderful list. And you, mister hotty, happened to be on it!"

I smiled at the flying monkies surrounding me. So cute!

I mean, um, the waters of Mexico? Yeah...that...

{at the same time as Mikki is being insane as crap...}

(hiding in the bushes of John Cena's house)

'i bet Mikki is having better luck at this then I am!' I thought with a frown. So far I had managed to get Bam Margera with little difficulty. Well not entirely, I had to escape his cat. His cat is EVIL.

I put him in Shawn's car and then retreated to the bushes outside John's house. His wife stood in all her horror-ness in the window.

"I can take her out?" Tailor offered. I waved off her offer and turned to Sydney.

"knock, run, then,' turning to Tailor, 'You can take her out." my friends giggled with anticipation and my heart swelled with pride.

"Everyone know what we're doing." I asked. Tailor and Sydney nodded and I grinned. "Go my puppets!"

{a bit later with Mikki}

I woke up cuddled up to a tied up Andy. Gooooooott his smexiiness rolled off of him in waves.

"Hey, chick, wake the hell up!" yelled my buddy Alex. I adored him, but urg I was dreaming of my monkeys!

"Yes, Lexi?" I practically growled.

"We need your help getting Gerard's brother and the girls associated with them!"

I stood up, kissing Andy's cheek as I stood up. He flinched away but I didn't take any heed. I smiled at Alex, hugged him, and moved to the door of the hotel in the middle of Tennessee.

"we need some twizzlers!" yelled Moira on the ride to New Jersey. It took a while, but we finally shut her up with some weed (to a happy cry of "YAY WEED!")

When we reached Jersey, I creeped up through the bushes of Gerard Way's home. I could hear loud crying inside the house, so I assumed the bitch Lyn-Z had realized Gee was gone, and by the other cars in the driveway I figured the rest of the band and their respective chicks were with them. I nodded to Moira, made a whirring motion to dennis, and flicked my fingers to Alex. All three of them looked at me like I was stupid. FML. I held up three fingers and then pointed with my other hand to the house. They nodded, so I dropped my fingers one by one and then screamed "CHARGE" as we ran to the house.

(with Miranda)

John moaned and rolled over, his gorgeous blue eyes came into view. I smiled and imagined myself in his arms.

"who..who are you?" he asked. I frowned, his voice was gruff as if he had been hurt. Turning around i smacked Shawn's arm.

"What?" He whined.m

"Bear, hand me the bottle of water." he obliged and slipped it into my hands. I looked back at John and opened the bottle.

"I'll tell you one of my nick names, Rana, here drink." in pressed the bottle to his lips and tilted it. He chugged it down and the faintest hint of a smile traced his lips.

"Is that Bam Margera?" he asked. I cut a look at Bam and bit my lip. He was curled in a ball with his thumb in his mouth. I nodded.

"why did you take us? Are you going to hurt us?" I frowned again.

"I could never hurt you...I'm just simply...following a list."

"are there more?" i nodded...why am I telling him this, oh yeah. John Cena is AMAZING.

Pulling out my phone I messaged Mikki.

$ how it goin Ho : I do believe in YOUR MOM:

&i has several. Got da Biebz. Whoo! Hbu flyingmonkeyz

$ WHAAAA really? I gots Bam and John, going for Joe and Knox next : I do believe in YOUR MOM:

&sehr gute. I'm hungry. Feed me biznitch! Btw I maaaaaay have killed miss Naomi blah blah in a drive by flyingmonkeyz

$ HOW THE HELL *open mouth in shock* I honestly don't want to know what Tai did to Missy and Lizz, Bam is sooo cute! :I do believe in YOUR MOM - file attached-

&eeeeep sooooo cute! He reminds me of my flying monkeys... Heehee ok ok so remember that one thing with those people in the place? I lost my turkey there and hugged the child again but his dog chased me off with a rubber chicken. flyingmonkeyz

$ *smacks you* take your pills chicks, giiiiiirl I think your losing it. Welll if you ever had it *stares at you in shock* why a rubber chicken? Heey we need to meet up at one point, I'm in TN and Knoxvilles's place is my next destination. Oh Fred.. :I do believe in YOUR MOM:

&alrighty baby cakes! Woohoo hot girl right here! Hm... Can I take her too? Btw, let's meet in Memphis tomorrow! flyingmonkeyz

$ Noo follow the list you Jashinist Bitch lol ILY, will do we'll get a motel there after I snatch JK, Aye Aye gtg at his place 3 :I do believe in YOUR MOM:

&bye babe here's a bloody bieb. -file attached-

{Mikki's p.o.v.}

Setting, Memphis TN

I put my phone in Jared and then put him back on my back. Alex and Moira were currently feeding the prisoners. Except Bieber. He no can haz. I glanced at the pigs eating beside me. They were taking care of my corpses, Lyn-Z, Jamia Iero, and Juliet Simms. Heehee. They could control my sex-slaves no longerrrrrrrr...

"Hey, Mik, we're out of food for the babes!"yelled out Moira. I nodded to her and flipped out my phone, dialing.

"Philleppe, we need chicken. Get here quick sweetie!" I chirped. As I hung up on Miranda, not allowing her to speak. Buahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa aaaa my monkeys had returned...

(Miranda's p.o.v)

"Mikki just called me Philleppe?" I rolled my eyes. Knoxville, Kenny and Joe all reside in the back of Shawn's pedo van. John and Bam were awake and, weirdly, talking to Tailor and Sydney.

"What did you do with our wives?" John asked. Tailor smiled sweetly and shook her head. "have no fear Cena, no harm came to Lizz. Bam sorry but i took Missy's ass out." I rolled my eyes and gave Tailor a wink.

"fuck I don't care Missy is a bitch from hell." I barked laughter. Then climbed into the back. Positioning myself between them I sighed.

"Hey Babe!" Shawn yelled.

"yeah Bear?"

"you wanna get the chicken before we pull into the motel, I'll stop at Walmart." I smiled at Sydney and Tailor.

"Shawn you stay with these here babies, Syd and Tai. WALMART!"

{mikki's p.o.v.}

I smiled at the black haired, super sexy guy in front of me. Mhmmmmm I would have him.

"Kann ich dir helfen?" he asked. I grinned and nodded. He cocked a well-manicured eyebrow at me and I held a napkin to his nose. Gotta love chloroform.

I boarded the plane back to memphis from Germany with my sleeping charge. Heehee he was sooooo cute. I cuddled up to him, and then I slept for most of the bajillion hour flight.

The plane landed and I dragged Bill through the Airport to the hotel. One would think someone would have stopped me, a teenage girl dragging a grown man through the city for several blocks, but this is america hooker. No one cares unless he's famous...fuuuuuuuuuc-

"BILLA!"I heard the fan girl cry. I ran as fast as I could to the hotel and slammed the door behind me to face my pissed off best friend.

(Walmart!)

Me and Sydney ran through the Candy isle whilst Tailor hunted down a dead chicken. "BUTTERFINGERS!" was my battlecry as I charged the isle. My plastic Lightsaber raised above my head.

"FOR DIABETES!" Sydney yelled. I laughed my blonde ass off and smiled when Tailor popped up.

"buttercream, I could hear on the other side of the Walmart!" she yelled. I shrugged and threw candy into the cart. My phone beeped and I pulled it out. Sammie's name flashed, sticking it against my ear I cheerfully said hello.

"how's it going?" her child like voice asked.

"grrrrrrrrreat."'i cheered.

"thanks tony the tiger I am now deaf, and Mikki?"

"good, imma meet her when's I leave." Sammie continued to inform me that the media hadnt caught up yet. I was all bubbly inside. Hanging up I asked if we have everything. When my puppets were satisfied, and we paid for the crap like good (LIES) citizens, we left.

2 days later

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" I yelled out. Alex, Mo and Dennis all looked bored while my puppets flinched at my anger. I looked over at the captives, now laying on the bed and floor. My captives compared to Mikki's captives...WOOOOW! She treated them so meanly too, she had them tied up. Who does that?! They were terrfied! I heard a clink at the door and spun around. Mikki came in with fucking fag Bill CowShit in her arms.

"MIKAYLA!" I slammed into her, causing her to drop Bill and Alex and Shawn to catch him. Pining her to the ground I growled.

"babe I know your mad..but you look hot." she giggled. I rolled my eyes and lifted up.

"where in the hell were you?!" I growled.

"Germany, had to get Billa." she smiled at the "man" and I sneered.

"grrr."

"love you to." she placed a kiss on my cheek. I tried to stay mad, but with ADHD and it being so damn hard to stay mad at my BFF. I frowned and simply flicked her nose.

"uh..scary chicks..May I ask what's going on?" Kenny asked.

"weeeeeeeell, we're a couple of teenage girl that are gonna f-" I covered mikki's mouth with my hand.

"love you all!"I finished for her. Bitch licked my hand so I slapped her with it.

"HAND SANITIZER, she licked my hand." tailor, Sydney and Shawn went into a frenzy trying to pull it from my bag.

"I wanna go to a mental hospitution!" yelled mikki's phone. We looked at it in shock.

"Oh, Sammie, you're on speaker!" Mikki said. Ugh she's nuts.

{mikki's p.o.v.}

Soooooo... My nut job germaphobe slathered her hands in germ-x while I got Bill settled.

"hey, hey, no tying him up!" yelled Miranda. I looked at her in question.

"If he wakes up, he'll run!" I explained. She shook her head.

"lock the shemale in the bathroom with Kenny!" she grinned.

I just sighed and shook my head. Her and those insults...

"So," I said. "how did it all work out for you?" Miranda rolled her eyes and replied

"looooong story. And you?"

"also crazy long, but shortened by the pony magic of friendship!"

Everyone in the room (that was awake anyway) facepalmed.

"MEDZ, NOW" commanded Alex. I sighed and walked away. No one understood my banana powers of fish...

I sat down and began to tell my story of fun, followed by Miranda's, and then...

"and then Mikki walked in the door and we all know what happened then!" Miranda says.

:END OF FLASHBACK:

(Miranda's p.o.v)

I closed the door behind me with an audible click. Wincing at the sound, only I would leave at 4 in the morning. Looking down the hall I decided to check on my puppets before I leave. Tip toeing to John's & Randy's room I slowly opened the door. Hoping slightly that they'd be naked in bed together. My hopes and dreams (ok fantasies) were crushed when I opened the door. Randy was splayed out on his bed, his mouth hanging open and the most adorable goofy look plastered to his face. John on then other hand...well not all my dreams were crushed. His blanket was in a ball at the end his bed. Oh dear GOD my babe was naked. Being all stealth like I pulled out my phone and snapped a photo. Giggling as I checked the rest of them I whispered a 'see you soon' and was off to capture my last puppets. Oh how I love mine and Mikki's insanity!

(Mikki's p.o.v)

I hear mirmir get up giggle and leave. I don't pay much attention though, as there just so happens to be a rather sexy Drummer beside me.

"CC," I whisper in his ear. He groans and rolls over. I poke him hard in the side.

"Nnnnnnnnn..." he groans again. I can't help but smile, but it doesn't last long. My tummy begins growling so I smack him with my pillow until he looks at me with one eye. "yessss?"

"I'm huuuuungry.." I whine. He just sits there, staring at me, until my puppy face (and the tazer held up threateningly) win him over and he decides to feed me. He swoops me into his strong drummer arms and carries me to our ginormious kitchen that Miranda never seems to use... Lazy hooker.

CC looks through the cabinets until he finds whatever the hell he was looking for. Its right about now that I realize he had dropped me on the floor to find the food. Meanie.

"call meh when it bezzlez done, okee?" I ask. He looks at me oddly and then nods. I decide to go mess with my other flying monkeys within the house. My imaginary friend Cart walks beside me, commenting randomly.

"you know you're a little mean to them," he says. I shake my head.

"you sound like Miranda!" I yell.

"I do not!" comes the affronted voice from down the hall. Gerard Way walks up to me. "Last I checked I still sounded like a guy, sooooo yeah..." he said. I shake my head.

"I was talking to Cart you dumbass!" I say. He shakes his head at me.

"you, girl, are batshit crazy."

{mirmirmirmir p.o.v.}

Jensen, Jared and Misha seemed to take the whole, Oh my God I'm being kidnapped, thing reallllly well. Zak i had to use my special friend...chloroform! Chris...he saw the pedo van and walked right up to it...he might be high. Now I'm on my way back home with Jensen and Misha asking non stop questions.

"why exactly are you taking us?" Misha asked. I rolled my eyes, I've explained it twice.

" I have a list I must follow...you guys are on it." feeling bad at the venom in my words I smiled and peeked a look at him. "also your gorgeous." Jensen snorted, I swear they are worse then teenage girls..I should know.

"hey miss kidnapper babe, the big dude...uh the polish one is waking up." Chris yelled. I looked back and saw Jared lifting up and leaning back against the vans wall.

"Dude you are the only person I know who takes a nap when they've been kidnapped." Jensen poked at Jared. Jared gave him a very nasty finger and I couldn't help but giggle.

Pulling into the tip of the driveway and parking, I climbed into the back.

"sorry guys, kidnapping policy, gotta hood yeah." I lifted the black hoods and felt my heart thud at their sad faces. "ok." they all said sadly. I glanced at Zak and frowned. The guy was still out.

"kidnapping babe." Chris spoke. "Rana." I said with a smile. He nodded.

"is it weird to say...your the best damn kidnapper, like, EVER!" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"thanks...I think." I pointed at the hoods again and again cringed when they frowned.

"here go." I handed them out and surprising enough, they all put them on. Sending Shawn a quick text. I helped them out of the van and over to Shawn who walked them the rest of the way to the house. Climbing back in I went to work on waking Zak up. Poking his face and nose didn't help. Neither did yelling continually into his ear. Finally i settled on driving the van up and having Shawn pull him out. Tailor came up to me the second I got inside.

"Zak." she asked. I nodded and placed a kiss on her nose. she shrugged and walked away.

"Molly!" I yelled. The tall, dark and intimidating girl ran up to me.

"what?"

"I got Misha, don't break him." she fist pumped the air and took off. Walking to my room i grinned finding Joe lying on my bed.

"hi."

(KittyKatGermanyMikaylaMikkiD oitsu p.o.v.)

I call all of my flying monkeys into the meeting room. They look scared, which is understandable considering I had been being kinda mean... Ok, yes, I admit it. I'm mean. But dang it, I can't help that! It's just who I am.

"Umm... What's your name?" asks the unique voice of Frank. I blink at him.

"I didn't tell you my name?" I ask in shock. Everyone shakes their head. I stare at them for a moment, then smile.

"Call me Mikx!" I say. They all nod.

"So why are we here?" asks Gerard Way. I smile at him.

"Well, for one thing, I want to apologize for being a little, umm, vicious? Mean? Bitchy? Whatever you wanna call it. Anyway, I feel bad, so I want to make it up to you... Wanna help me beat up the Bieber?" I look at them hopefully.

They seem to think for a moment. I could feel myself getting really nervous but I refuse to let it show. One by one, each of my guys smile at me and nod. I grin at them and stand up. "To the basement!"

We got ready to attack him viciously. 'I wonder what Miranda is doing... Hope she got her puppets...heehee cheese.' I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

{mirmir p.o.v. of doooooooom}

Joe stretched out on the bed and smiled.

"hi, have fun getting your newest captives?" he asked. I find it a little strange that a bunch of celebrities are ENJOYING being kidnapped. WOOOOW weird fetish on their parts.

"Tons, May I ask why your in my bed?" not like I'm complaining but whatever. He shook his head and kept lying there. Well ok! Walking towards the bed I layed down next to him and smiled.

"your friggin big."

"that's what she said." I burst into laughter and kissed his shaggy cheek. "Now why are you in my bed?" I asked again.

"i was sent by my fellow captives to ask you something." he answered. His breathe washing over my skin. I shook from the shiver and touched his abs.

"What?"

"Can you please rearrange our sleeping arrangements? I don't know why this is what's bothering us but it's still...awkward. I can not sleep in the room with Johnny Knoxville. I'll take Kenny please." His eyes flashed and I held in a giggle.

"ok, I will...later." Lifting up and sitting on his lap, I got comfy. "for now, let's have some fun."

(Mikki's p.o.v)!

I come upstairs from the beating of the douche to hear odd...noises coming from Miranda's hallway. I ignore them and we (me and my captives) walk to the kitchen to see what CC had prepared for us. I see something that was probably drug induced, but I decide to ignore that fact and enjoy the sight.

Sammi Doll and Jinxx are standing in the kitchen, mowing down on the food. I look around in confusion.

"Ummmm Jinxx?"asks Andy. Jinxx looks up. "Why are you here?"

"I guess they got my message!" says CC. I look at him.

"message?" we all asked. He nods.

I ignore the insanity and hug Sammi.

"I ish gonna have to change the sleeping arrangements nowwwww!" I whine. They all look at me for a moment, then begin shouting simultaneously at me about who they want to room with. I shake my head.

"HUSH!" I yell. They all go quiet. "I am going to make signs. You are all going to sit in the living room and wait. I will decide who you room with. No arguing." they all stare at me for a moment and then shuffle away to the room.

I smile at the papers in my hand and then move to stick them on the doors.

SAMMI & JINXX

GERARD & FRANKIE

MIKEY & RAY

ANDY & BILLA

CC & Meeee!

Some groan as they see the arrangements, some high-five, and some just don't care. Heehee I love my job...

{Mir time!}

I had to pull Joe out of the bed, and damn that is not easy. Slipping down the hallway with him in tow. I bang on everyone's doors yelling, END OF HALL NOW! everyone files behind me and played (in my mind) mother duck. Filing everyone into the room, I sweetly yell; Sit your asses down!

"sooo I hear you have problems with your rooms?" I ask. Only a few nod which causes me to pull my mother act. Popping out my hip, placing my hand on it and raising my eyebrow at them. They all nodded and smiled.

"Sorry Mother Kidnapper, didn't realize we'd get a spanking." Bam joked. Bouncing forwards I kissed his cheek. Then promptly sat my ass in his lap.

"So...anyway." Johnny broke the clouded silence. Laughing I smiled at all my puppets. "Have no fear my dears, I will arrange your sleeping...uh...order hehe." Rising off of Bam's lap, I told them to stay put and took off to my to room. Grabbing my trusty notebook. "ok so it's falling apart. Still it's trusty." I spoke out loud. Shaking my head I take off to the room. Smiling when all of them were still sitting all snug in the room.

"Ok!" I yelled. A few jumped, while others looked amused. Jumping in front of all of them, i scanned the room.

2 JC & 4 RO

6 BM & 8 JK

10 KC & 12 JM

14 JA & 16 JP

18 MC & 20 ZB

22 CP & 24 NJ

Everyone seemed happy with the arrangement, except Nick, but whatever. I took off running through the hall, posting their name on the doors. 'Zak seems...scared...oooooh bonding time!' my Tally yelled at me.

"Zak, here please."

(Mikki Mikki)

I had managed to slip away without anyone noticing...

I walked through the stadium in search of my next target. He hadn't shown up yet, but I suppose it makes sense considering he's still getting ready on the bus... Not that I know that!

The stadium slowly fills up with people, screaming fangirls and fanboys covered in merch and such, which I blend with without trying. I had decided during my planning that I was going to watch the show theeeeen kidnap him, nicely this time!

I smiled down at the wristband I had gotten at the gate. 18 motherfuckaaaa! Which meant the guys could legally hug me! Heehee.

The show was awesome, the men made out on stage, and I creep backstage to initiate my genius plan, BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA-

"Are you ok?" asks the voice beside me. I nearly jump out of my skin when I see who it is. My target had walked right up to me!

"y-yeah I'm good. Just, um, that was a wicked awesome show!" I fangirl. He smiles at me from not to much taller in height and I feel myself getting dizzy. I ignore the glomping urges and smile at him.

"so, 18, huh?" he asks, looking at my wristband. I nod. "Weeelll pretty girl I'm single... You probably aren't but who needs to know?" I grin at him.

"I bez single, sweetie, and I say we head to my hotel. What do you think?"

He grins at me from multi-colored, smexii fluffed hair and nods.

I drive us to the hotel, with him staring at me the whole way. What the actual fuck?! Dahvie Vanity was staring at me!

We make it to the hotel and I hadn't knocked him out yet... must be a new record...

"So, what do I call you?" he asks. I smile at him

"Mikx."

I then bash him over the head with a baseball bat and return us to my car.

Once in the car, I lay him out in the backseat and cover him with a fluffy blanket, keeping him comfy and stuff while I drove from Michigan to Tennessee.

(Mirandaawesomehouser)

I sat with James's head in my lap, I run my fingers through is short brown hair and smile. He was an easy target. All i had to do was walk by chlora his ass.

"mmmm." he moans and shakes his head.

"shhh!" I cradle him close and hope he doesnt have a concussion. He took a nasty fall, I should of caught him.

"wha...what?" He asks as he slowly comes to. I help him lift up and back against the bed frame.

"James, Hi." I smiled at him.

"AHHH!" he jumps back and slams his head again. "oh Sweetie." Leaning forward I lay him back down. He rubs his head and gives me a strange look.

"Sweetie, you chloraformed me!" His voice squeaks and I try reallllly hard to hold in my giggle.

"Dont worry man, Rana is, like, the best Mother Kidnapper ever." Chris's voice sounded. I look over at the door and smile at him.

"blankets." he lifts up a red blanket and holds it out. I slip over to him, place a kiss on his nose and grab the blankets. "Thank you Chris." he nods then looks at James.

"your in for a ride."

(MIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKI)

I sit Dahvie on my bed, handing him an ice pack. He thanks me quietly and presses it to the formed lump on his head, created by my darling bat thumpette. He winces and I wince with him.

"Sorry," I apologize again. He shakes his head.

"Quit saying that, please," he says. I look at him through pleading eyes. Ever since he had woken up half an hour ago, I had wanted to cry. He sat up from the couch I had set him on and groaned in pain. When his lovely blue eyes met mine, I could almost feel his pain. Why did I have to hit him with the bat?

"Can I get you anything else?" I whisper-ask him. He shakes his head and looks around.

"Where am I?" he asks. I bite my lip and look around.

"wellllll, I can't really tell you, but it isn't soooo bad here... Besides me hitting people with bats..." I giggle nervously. What the hell, I practically scream, I never choke up like this! But around this guy... Urg.

He looks at me from under his black hair and smiles. I look back.

"Uh, can I help you?" I ask. He smiles and sets down the ice pack. He takes my hand in his now freezing one and leans forward.

"You...you have something in your eye," he says and then pokes my eye. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, DAHVIE?!

He was now on the floor, laughing his ass off. I glare at him.

"S-sorry!" he says between laughs. "Best, pickup line- EVER!" and then he continues laughing.

I tackle him, pinning him to the floor. It just so happens that one of my flying monkeys just so happens to walk in RIGHT THE HELL NOW!

"Oh, umm if I'm interrupting..." and CC walked out. Fml, he sounded hurt... I wish I had known boy troubles would show up when I had agreed to do this...

I walk-run out of the room and nearly collide with my best friend walking down the hall with James and Zak. I smile at the puppets and look at mirmir.

"Have you seen CC?" I ask. The three dorks nod and point down the hall. I run after him, preparing for anything...

(Miranda's p.o.v)

I held onto James's hand giving it a small squeeze. Zak lead us to the kitchen where John, Randy and Kenny were making me and my puppets dinner.

"hello Rana." Randy nods my way. I place a kiss on his shoulder and look into the pot. I filled my nose with the sweet smell of Italian sauce.

"I should come in here more often." I smiled.

"what do you mean?" Asks Zak. I sneer and look around the kitchen. This is the first time I have ever been in here...wow.

"I have no need to come in here. Mikxs, Tai, Bear, or Syd make me food." I answered Zak, helping James sit. Wincing at his wince I felt my stomach curl.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to hurt you. Really if you would of fallen the way I thought you would, well, I woulda caught you." I rubbed his shoulder, he tensed up but then relaxed.

"Rana?" John gave me a look. I felt bad again, I haven't given John any attention. Moving my hand from James's shoulder I stuck it out to John. Who gripped it and pulled me into him.

"May I ask..why..well, why everyone is so comfortable being kidnapped?" James spoke up. I frowned while John held me tighter. "I... James I really don't know. At first it was creepy and scary and I really wanted to go home. Then Rana here treats you like your her best friend and I know she will never hurt me, us." John gave James his answer. Zak slipped Randy a look and both of them agreed with John

"At first, I wanted to slip away and call 911. I thought Rana was fucking crazy and bonkers...then...well we bonded." Zak sent me a smile. I pulled from John and wrapped a hug around Zak. James looked at Randy who shrugged.

"Man, beats the shit out of me."

"James." I say softly. He glances at me, his eyes held mine.

"Just ask, the second you really want to go home. No the second you feel scared or hurt, I will bring you home. Sweetie i took you guys for a reason and I don'twant to hurt you, I just wanna have some fun." I ran my thumb over his cheek and he smiled.

"Ok Mother Kidnapper."

(Mikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee)

I pull CC into a close hug. He pulls back for a few seconds, before relaxing and hugging me back.

"This whole thing seems surreal..." he whispers in my ear. I smile into his shoulder.

"Is it a good surreal or bad?" I ask him. He looks at me, pulling from our hug. I can't read his face...

"I'm not sure yet. Give me a day or two, k?" he asks. I smile sadly and nod. In all my planning and kidnapping and druggy insanity, I hadn't thought that they may be upset or hurt... Well except the Bieber. He deserves no mercy. For the first time since we started this crazy shit, I begin thinking about their feelings versus my own... Slightly crazy...ones.

After several minutes of us hugging again and me explaining my insanity to him, there's a tap on the door. Before I could answer it, all the people I had kidnapped so far walked in. Andy has his arm slung around Jinxx and Frank, while Gerard laughed with Sammi. Dahvie had a content smile on his face and Mikey had a crazy blush on his. Ray just kind of shuffled behind them, but he didn't look upset.

Behind my crowd of lovely people, Alex and Moira dragged a struggling mass of straight brown hair.

"Kellin!" I yelled. I ran over to all of them and pulled Quinn away from my friends. The poor little flying monkey looked rope burned and he was gaged... i glared at my lackeys and gently pulled out his gag.

"*cough* please tell me you're in charge here!" he pleads. I nod at him and begin pulling off his binds. He rubs his wrists and arms, grimacing. I glare again at my lackeys and grab an unbruised spot on his arm. I lead him to the kitchen, ignoring the stares of miranda and her men, and wash his few scrapes and over all his wounds.

It takes just a minute, and then we return to the room with everyone. I see that my friends have made themselves scarce, so I can't kill them. I put Kellin on the couch and sit beside him. He looks around, seeming confused.

"That... That's My Chemical Romance, isn't it? And most of...umm...I don't remember the name, sorry. I don't know the rest of you, though... Were you all kidnapped?" he babbles a bit, but the guys (and Sammi) follow.

"We were," replies Ray. Kellin nods.

"You all seem pretty happy then, if we're all captives!" Quinn says. The guys shrug.

"She takes pretty decent care of us... Or at least she has recently. Heh... Before, she was brutal..." explains CC. Kellin pales, but doesn't say anything, so I grab his hand.

"I feel bad for that, but I'm trying to do better. I did kidnap all of you, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable or scared. Heh... Sorry to the rest of you for the whole tying you up thing..." I hang my head. Rather suddenly, I'm tackled by a Toooooooon of hugs. Yikes.

Maybe this would turn out better than I thought...

(Miranda)

John grabbed my plate and placed it in the sink. I said thanks and lifted up out of the chair.

"Rana?" Randy quirked his eyebrow.

"yeah?"

"I'm feeling tired, you won't mind if I crash?" he asks. I shook my head and hug him. He leans his head down and purses his lips. I smile and kiss them softly, then order him to his room...nicely. John and Zak offer to help James to my room so he can rest. I allow them but ask if they can tell Bam, Chris and Johnny to meet me in the living room.

"mkay." Zak agrees. While they walk away I head to the very cushion-y living room. (ok well MY living room) Which I am proud to say; I decorated it! Plopping my happy camper booty on the plush red couch, I waited patiently.

"Callibunga!" Chris's surfer boy voice yelled behind me. I turned my head enough to see him running down the hall and dive over the couch. He landed on his face, his butt sticking up in the air.

"Oh Chris." I covered my mouth. I kneeled next to him and helped him sit up.

He gave me a cheeky, stupid grin and leaned against me.

"In my defense, I was aiming for you..I just missed." I laughed and stroked his long hair.

"Dude your such and idiot." Bam announced, plopping his ass down in the love seat. I glared over at I'm. "Really? Really Bam? What are you, Mister Genius?" I bark. He held his hands in the air and smiled.

"I prefer Mister Fuck-tastic." Johnny smacked him in the head then helped me lift Chris onto the couch. I allowed him to lean on me and continued stroking his hair.

"Chris babe, you really gotta cut this. You look a million times Chris-er with short choppy hair." he frowned and grabbed a handful.

"I like my hair, it's smexy." he said with a grin. Flipping his hair in my face and causing me to sneeze. "attack! hair up the nose!" I flapped my hands in my face. The Jackasses laughed out. Bam joined Johnny, Chris and I on the couch.

"So what did you want us for." Johnny asked. I gave the older man a smile.

"BONDING! I know for a fact that all of you looooove the movie BeetleJuice. Soo we're gonna watch it, then braid each others hair and tell our deepest darkest secrets." I clapped my hands. Bam flipped his dark curls and batted his eyes at me.

"oh my Dear. Your after my own heart."

(Mikki)

I hear a movie start in the other living room and smile. BeetleJuice is a good time.

"Sooooooo... Now what?" asks Dahvie. I shrug.

"Ummm... Dahvie, wanna go see that...thing I told you about?" asks Mikey. I grin between them. The two leave the room, and I get the others busy in a 3-D puzzle of a castle. Yay puzzles!

I follow Mikey and Dahvie down the hallway and try not to giggle. I tiptoe to the door and press my ear to it. What I hear shocks me even though I'm expecting it...

Mikey, sweet, tall, quiet little Mikey is moaning. Between kissing noises and cloth rustling, i hear some... Fun sounds. I try to hold back, but I can't help it. I open the door to see a shirtless pair of guys locked in a make out session.

They jump apart, glancing around. I smile and nearly drool at the naked chests.

"Hey, pretty boys. Mind if I join you?" I ask. The two look at me for a moment, then Mikey shyly holds put his hand, which I take, and Dahvie pulls me to him and kisses me hotly. Mikey begins undressing me, and I make sure to close the door behind me.

(Miranda)

I slipped to the bathroom, frowning as strange noises came from Mikki's hallway.

'uuuuuh?' my leprechaun Tally jumped infront of me. His ears perked and listening. I roll my eyes and keep walking to the bathroom. Turning the knob and pushing the door open I jump in the air. Jensen stands in the nude checking himself out. He looks at me and smiles. I whimper and cover my eyes. 'What the hell Miranda. Loooook!' tally yells. I shake my head but reopen my eyes, slightly drooling at Jensen's perfectly carved body.

"hello." he smiles. I blush and wave weakly. "uh...can I ask why your naked...standing infront of the mirror?" I ask. He looks down to his well endowed member and smiles.

"I don't hear you complaining." he smirked. My face is on fire and I think my heart pounds. I wanna touch but it's not time...maybe just a little. I step forward and dumbly reach out my hand. My fingers only inches when a loud twang filled scream rips through the house.

"KENNY!" I yell and take off running. Winding down Mikki's hallway I find my country boy cowering against the wall. I take him in my arms, rub my hand over his bald head. "what's wrong? Who hurt you?" I squeezed him and he shook. Then Mikki, Dahvie and Mikey step out into the hall. I shield Kenny's eyes from the two naked rockers and glare at Mikki.

"REALLY!?"

(Mikki)

I hear the scream and my bestie yelling, but I can't help laughing. Kenny Chesney had just walked in on a threesome... Hahahahahaha what the actual fuck...

I glanced at my bestie,who is glaring daggers, and sober up. I pull my shirt and panties back on and toss my boy's clothes at them. We walk out together and I hear kenny half-sobbing something about "just wanting the bathroom" and I giggle. Miranda throws her shoe at me. I giggle again and return to find my living room covered in puzzle pieces. I just shake my head and turn to the scary movie on the screen. A couple of the guys were half-hiding, but I happily sit beside Dahvie on the black love seat. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me into his lap. I curl up against him and then bury my head in his chest as a girl on the screen gets her head cut off. He holds me close and strokes my hair. Scary movies... I love watching them, but I'm such a wuss. I chance a peek back at the screen and see more people dying, with blood flying realistically everywhere. I squeak quietly and curl up on Dahvie's lap. He grins down at me and I shift to get more comfortable.

I hear him suck in a breath and look up. "Am I hurting you?" I whisper. He bites his lip and shakes his head. I nod and shift again, so that my back is to his chest and his arms are wrapped around me. He gasps again and I glance back. He shakes his head and strokes my waist under my shirt. I shiver, moving slightly. It's then that I feel why he's been gasping and breathing heavily...

Proof of his arousal is pressed against me, and he keeps making me shiver so I move against him.

"Please..." he whispers, "stop moving!" I turn and grin at him, shifting purposely. He digs his nails really hard into my side then releases me immediately, apologizing at my sharp intake of breath. I shake my head and move against him again, making him claw me again.

We continue this for the rest of the movie, so for about an hour, and then everyone says their good nights and goes to bed... CC waits for me, but I walk over to him, kiss his cheek, and tell him to stay with Kellin for the night. He smiles knowingly at Dahvie and I and then walks away.

Dahvie is right behind me when i turn around and I collide with his chest. He grabs my wrists and pulls them behind my back with one hand, stroking my stomach with the other. I let out a bubbly giggle and he steps back, affronted.

"Are you ticklish, miss Mikki?" he asks me. I bite my lip and hurriedly shake my head. He grins and tackles me onto the couch, tickling my sides with light brushes of his fingers and his face nuzzling my neck. I giggle and laugh and then pull his face up to mine and kiss him deeply. He pushes me deeper into the soft cushions of the couch and drags his nails down my sides.

The rest of the house seems quiet, so I can only pray we don't wake anyone up

(Miranda)

I made sure Bam, Johnny and Chris were in their rooms and that the movie was put away. I also kept Kenny by my side and refused to let him out of my sight. Holding tight to his hand I led us up to my room. We walking into the hallway leading to the stairs and Kenny let a low pitched clunk out. I look at him with my eyebrow hitched.

"*Breathes deeply* Mik...and Creepy emo guy..are." I listened closely and frowned.

"Ugggh." pulling Kenny into me.

James sat with his legs crossed on the second bed in the room. I frowned. I have to comfort Kenny tonight. Where is James going to sleep, I really don't think that Kenny would be comfortable having another man in the room. Kenny sat on the bed and I placed a kiss on his bald head. James looked at Kenny and frowned.

"what's wrong?" he asks. Kenny shivers and shakes his head.

"all I wanted to do was pee. I guess i missed calculated the doors or something...I...I saw things,' He gave me a sad blue eyed look, 'Rana, did you know she could bend that way?" he covers his face with his hands. Sitting down next to him i wrapnmy arm around his shoulders. "James sweetie, can you room with Joe tonight. Just tell him Kenny isn't doing to well." James nods and rises. He gives me a pout look and I stand up and hug him. Kissing his neck softly and sighing when he returned the kiss. He turned on his heel and left once I let go. I stood infront of Kenny, he lifts his eyes to look at me. "Kenny?" i simply said his name and he breaks down shaking his head. Ugh only Mikki's creepy taste can make my country babe break. I got down on my knees and leaned into him. My elbows resting on his knees and my forehead lying against his chin. His arms wrap around my shoulders and I smile.

"Kenny, you'll be staying in here tonight. So I will make sure for now on...you will be ok." I look up at him and he smiled softly. Lifting my hand up and resting it on his cheek, he turns his head and nuzzles into my palm.

"never knew a kidnapper could make me feel safe." he spoke with a chuckle. I shrug and smile back. He leans forward and brushes his lips against mine. I lift myself up and melt into his strong arms. His soft lips moving against mine and causing small shivers to run up and down my spine. He pulls me onto his lap and presses me against him. I run my hand down his well toned abs, his sweet scent washing over me. Oh my country babe how I love this. He moves backwards until he has me lying on top and his strong arms refuse to let me go. Not like I'm complaining. His hands slides down my back and rest at my waist. I giggle which breaks the intense kiss.

"Aww." he laughs and rests his forehead on mine. I roll over until I'm on my side and cuddled into Kenny's chest.

"feel better" I ask. He nods

"Good, and if anything else happens. Come straight to me and I will take care of yo and kick their asses." he smiles.

"How old are you" he asks. I smile and kiss him again.

(Mikki)

I wake up to a soft glow under the curtains and a warm body pressed to mine. I remember the night before and poke Dahvie. He opens one eye and peeks at me.

"Good morning, sleepy head" he says in a sleep-roughed voice. I smile and cuddle into him, our naked bodies pressed close. He suddenly stands up, wrapping a throw blanket around us and picking me up. He walks to my bedroom and lays me on my bed, falling beside me and returning to sleep. I cuddle with him for a while, listening to his even, deep breathing. After a short time, I decided to get up and make food for the entire house. I realize poor Kenny is probably scarred for life and I hadn't really interacted with the other men in the house. Plus, I had some boys of my own to feed. I slip into a tight little hellbunny dress and my cat ear headband. I enter the kitchen to find Randy already attempting to make a huge breakfast. I greet him and pull the whisk from his hand. I'm not sure if he's trying to beat the eggs or just teach them a lesson, but he's failing.

"Sooooooo... What can I do?" he asks as I zoom around the kitchen, making a huge breakfast. I glance at him and shrug.

"Pour some drinks?" I suggest. He nods and rummages in the fridge.

It takes about half an hour to fully create the food, and by then several of the guys are up. They all grab plates and chow down, while I make up a plate and bring it to my bedroom. Dahvie is still asleep, so I walk over and kiss his cheek, eyelids, and then lips until he wakes up slowly.

"Well this is a wicked way to wake up," he says. I kiss him again then hand him the plate. He thanks me with a bite to the neck and then eats. I leave him in the room and walk around the house aimlessly. CC jumps out of a doorway and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and feel his hands creeping. I pull back to look into his angled face and smile.

"How'd you sleep last night?" i ask him. He shakes his head and grins.

"I spent it laying awake, listening to a pretty girl screaming her heart out and wishing I could join them..." he trails off.

"Damn, CC, you're starting to sound like Ashley!" I say.

"Do not!" he argues. I just smile and walk away, leaving him confused.

It's then that I see Kenny walking down the hall. He sees me and pales, looking sick.

"H-hey, um, sorry," I stutter at him. He smiles tightly at me and nods.

"Uhhhhhhhhh," he starts, "so... Is there any food left?" I nod and he walks away. I shake my head and return to the living room to start cleaning puzzle pieces from everywhere...

(Miranda)

I woke up with Kenny's arm wrapped tightly around me. My face nuzzled into his chest. I had wanted this more then anything since I was six years. That sounds weird but theres a story behind it so yeah. I lift my head and was met by Kenny's sweet blue eyes.

"Good Morning." I yawn, strecthing my body out. Kenny let out a small moan and I giggled.

"yes?"

"Sorry, your...everything was all pressed against me. I like it." His fingers got tangled in my hair and he smiled. I kissed his cheek and pushed him away.

"I smell food." I gave him a smile. Lifting up and out of Kenny's arms I pulled my shirt up and off. Giggling when Kenny whistled and laughed.

"Thank you Rana." He whispered.

"I might of kidnapped you guys but that doesn't mean I want you hurt." I gave him a look and winked. He left the room and I continued getting dress.

"H-hey, um, sorry." I heard Mikki apologize to Kenny, I grinned. Well at she's being nice. After I finished changing, I left in search of food.

"Miss Kidnapper!" A,all to sweet voice yelled. I stopped in my tracks, Nick stood quietly by his door.

"Nick." I nodded at him. He nodded back and asked me to come into his room. I obliged and followed him in.

"can I help you?" I ask. Nick has been awful quiet and unattached. He sat down on the bed and pulled at his adorable curls. I knew what he was about to ask.

"well...I..." Putting my finger to his lips I shushed him. Sitting down next to him and wrapping myself around him, i signed.

"I'll tell Bear to take you back tonight. If you had any fun at all...you won't tell anyone." I cut my eyes to him and smiled. He looked relieved and gave me a quick kiss.

"All the others look comfortable, but I...they are all so different from me and I miss New York and my dog Choo." I gave him a nod. Lifting up and twirling my fingers in his curls I sighed.

"I was hoping we could bond, but it's ok, be careful honey."

(Mikki)

Kellin walks into the living room with two plates of food.

"Hey, Quinny! Hungry?" I say, pointing to the plates.

"Haha, very funny. Nope, I noticed you didn't eat so I brought you food," he smiles at me.

"O-oh, umm, thanks," I stutter. It was just too sweet!

"Not a problem," he says with a cocky smile. I smile back and take the plate, returning to my seat on the floor. Kellin sits beside me and digs in. I lean against his shoulder as I eat, enjoying his warmth and company. When we finish, we both stand up and walk to the kitchen. He grabs my free hand with his and swings our now clasped hands between us happily.

"Sooooo..." he starts.

"Sooooo?" I echo.

"How the hell do you pay for all of this?" he asks, waving our joined hands wildly. I grin.

"We didn't tell you?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Oh, well, Miranda and I are writers. We use aliases so no one knows who we are, and our books are fairly popular."

He nods in understanding. We both put our plates in the sink and hug, then I stare at him for a moment, trying to remember...

"Kellin..." I say. He looks at me. "Didn't you just have a baby?" he bites his lip and nods. I stare at him in open-mouth shock. "Why didn't you tell me? Urg you need to go!" I shout. He looks at me still with a blank face, which slowly changes to hurt. A single tear falls down his face and I nearly cry myself. "Quinny..." I whisper. "I didn't mean it like that... I just meant that your baby needs a father... Please smile... I'm letting you go!" He shakes his head like a dog with water in his ears and grabs my hands.

"I'm finally away from it all! All the fan girls and bullshit, I'm tired of it! I love singing and I love my band, but with me that baby can never have a normal life! They're better off without me. I cant even be a dad anyway..." he trails off. I slap him once, really hard across the face. He stares at me, looking hurt, then shakes his head.

"Kellin, baby, you will be an amazing father. If you want to stay hidden and raise her normally...well... I'll talk to Miranda and see if you can bring the baby here, ok?"

He stands there, looking lost for a moment, then smiles. "Would you really do that, Kitten?" he asks. I grin at the name and nod. Definitely. I don't think mirmir would mind much...

I walk off to find her.

{Miranda p.o.v for the win}

Jensen sat down next to me and gave me a smile. I look at his clothed body and blush.

"No need to sound like an overly excited kidnapedee but so far you have only had sex with Joe, Kenny spent 'quality' time with you last night. The Jackass guys got to watch a movie and spend half a night with you. Zak got bonding time and James is your sweetie. What do Jared, Misha and I get?" he pouts. I look at his deep hazel eyes and frown. I've been trying to spend all my time with each group of puppets. But with me trying to organize Nick leaving and James having a concussion and Mikki asking if Kellin's baby can come visit. I really haven't paid much attention to my SPN boys. Smiling at Jensen, i stuck my tongue out and poked his cheek.

"Dahling, what would you, Misha and Jared like to do?" I ask. Jared and Misha come out of hiding behind the wall and grin.

"FOOTBALL!" They all yell. I giggle and take off for the back door. This is going to be the first time the boys know what the outside looks like, but it's the back so no worries. I head to the shed in search of a football and almost fall in. Two strong hands wrap around my waist and help pull me up. I smile up at Jared and hug him tight. Then I remember something that made my stomach lurch.

"Jared, would you like to see Thomas?" I ask. He perks up and smiles.

"Oh Miranda, yes, a million times yes."

"I can't let you see Gen but you can see Thomas and talk to Gen." he picks me up in a g hg and spins me around. I giggle and hug him even tighter. he put me down and I dared the shed again. Oh big shiny, blue football!

"Found it!" I yell out. The guys all cheer and holler. I run to the middle of the yard and arch my arm.

"I CALL JARED!" I yell. Jensen gives Misha a look the he looks at Jared and groans.

"Fine, but only because it's even to have boy girl, boy girl." He yells back. Misha tackles him and laughs when Jensen let out a haggard 'oof'.

"up puppet, I wanna play." I yell. He rises and flips me off but gets into running position. Arching my arm back and tossing the ball, I yell out ; "Jared, minor defense...defense."

Me and Jared whipped Jensen and Misha's asses! I hand Misha a ice pack and tell him to place it in his knot. He sneers but does as I say.

"Miranda?" Jared starts.

"Yeah?"

"Zak was so uncomfortable in the beginning, what did you two do?" he asks. I sit down next to Misha and play with the grass beneath me. "Well we talked, and I explained to him why I took you guys. How he could leave whenever he feels threatened or uncomfortable. I told him a few stories of when Me and Tailor said we were gonna make a ghost investigation and copy right Zak's name. Then I showed him the bloody and bruised Justin Gayber and he got comfortable." I smile at my SPN boys. They all nod and smile back.

"How old are you?" Misha asks. "18." I answer then take off inside.

(Mikki's p.o.v)

Kellin and I took turns driving until we reached his home in California. He had already agreed that he didn't want to see his girl, so he would just go in, get the baby, and get out leaving a note for the chick.

We pull up to the house and I wait for him to get out. He doesn't, he just sits there.

"Uh, Quinny, we're here.." I say. He just looks at the house. "Kellin?"

He stares at the house until I poke him. "Could you go with me?" he asks quietly. I nod and we both get out of the car.

Ten minutes later we are leaving and returning to TN. His little girl is strapped in her seat in the back and he keeps turning in the passenger seat to smile at her.

(time skip)

We make it back to the house and immediately Bill takes the little girl and is cooing and cuddling with her. I watch, amused, while Kellin brings all the bags in the house. I would have help but eh.

"aww so cute, leetle baby girl!" he coos. I move to take her and he pouts at me, so I let him keep her until Kellin wants her. "such leetle fingerz and toez she's just so cute!" he continues.

"Her name is Alisha. Alisha Quinn." Kellin steps out of the house. Bill smiles and hands her over to her father. She giggles then falls asleep, cuddling to her daddy.

"I've had my flying monkeys setting her up a room," I whisper to him. I lead him to it, an adorable gothic-and-pink room with a crib and stuff. Kellin puts her in the crip and she immediately cuddles up to the stuffed octopus I had put in there. Kellin looks at it in confusion.

"It was mine," I explain. "We didn't have time to go get her something cuddly, so I figured this would work..." I trail off as he throws his arms around me and hugs me tight, sobbing into my shoulder. I don't want him to wake Alisha, so I lead him to my room and stroke his hair until he calms down enough to speak.

"I-I missed her so much and when you took me from her, I was scared I'd never see her again but then I became so happy here and I figures she was better off without me and then you said I could have her and now I never want to leave this amazing place with all these awesome people..." I hold a finger to his lips.

"Kellin, we want you to feel welcome here. At first, we needed force to keep you here so you would see we aren't all that bad. Now, we want you all happy."

"What about when people miss us?" he asks. I smile.

"Well, we're gonna need some help and lies from you guys..."

Miranda

Thomas smiled up at his father, his big eyes shining. I cooed and held my hand to my heart.

"Thank you so much Miranda. I missed him." I left Jared to play with his son and went to search for John and Randy. I want to ask Randy if he would enjoy seeing his baby girl. Also I feel bad because I haven't spent much time with them. Walking the length of the hallway, I stop at their door. Placing my fist on it I was about to knock when it swung open. "Ahh!" I let out a screw, quickly covering my eyes I felt my body flush. John was in a towel, is waaaaay to sexy to be real, body was wet with water.

"Hey." I hear him laugh. Keeping my eyes covered I lift my head.

"I was wondering, do you and Randy wanna spend some time together? I feel bad because I've been spending it with everyone else..." my words died when John pulls my hands from my eyes. He held my hands captive and gave me a smirk.

"Randy is hanging out with James and Joe." he says. I gulp and nod, "ok well, do you wanna hang out?" I ask. My eyes drifting over his torso and my heart speeding.

"very much so." he pulls me into the room. I let a yelp out followed by another blush when the towel falls to the floor. Ooh my, kill me now.

"My eyes are up here." he jokes. Uuuuuh! Lifting my eyes to meet his I frown at his smirk.

"Not funny."

"oh but it is." He moves to the dressers and pulls out a pair of boxers. My eyes travel to his uh backside and smile.

"I was right." I cheer. John gives me a strang look, his bushy eyebrow lifting in confusion.

"You have a nice butt. I was right, Tailor owes me thirty dollars." I fist pump the air and do a small happy dance. "Your one strange person." he comments I flash a grin and continue my happy dance. Soon John joins, his buff bod sliding against mine and the happy dance turns into dirty dancing. 'And iiiiii had the tiiiiime of myyyyyyy life/ noooo I never felt like this before/ and i swear its the truth/ and iiiii owwwwe it all too you' Tally sings inside my head. I giggle and bop my ass into John's pelvis. He lets out a groan and I felt his happiness press against the small of my back.

"John, enjoying yourself." He thrusts his hips and moves it along my thigh. I turn around, my lip caught between my teeth, and smack his arm. He smirks and thrusts again. This time it hit somewhere else and I groan.

"I hate you." I curse.

"No you don't." He retorts, picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Yeah...your right. I don't hate, I despise you."

**Look, I apologize now for the tense switch, my best friend doesn't like present tense :P and I didn't feel like changing it. Blame Miranda.**


End file.
